


Waiting For Liam

by helens78



Category: Michael Collins (1996) RPF, Star Wars RPF, Velvet Goldmine RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-15
Updated: 2003-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Ewan are both Liam's boys, but it'll take a lot of work to keep the two of them in line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He'll Be Here

"He's late."

"He'll be here. Relax."

Ewan crosses his arms over his chest. Jon suppresses the smirk that wants to spread over his features, and instead leans his elbow on Ewan's shoulder. His fingers rub lightly against his chin, and he thinks about rubbing the tension out of Ewan's shoulders, out of his back, of going to his knees and sucking it out of Ewan's cock. It's always hard watching Ewan like this -- not because he's tense and horny, but that he's tense and horny because of _someone else._

Ewan makes a frustrated noise. "He's not coming."

"He is." Jon tries not to let the irritation creep into his voice. He wants to grab Ewan by the front of that fucking orange shirt and kiss him until his mouth bruises, wants to work one hand into Ewan's pants and force Ewan to come, right there in the street, hot and sticky and public.

But he won't, because he actually does believe that _he's_ coming, and if _he_ shows up and finds Jon with his hand down Ewan's pants -- without permission -- oh, there will be hell to pay.


	2. Impulse Control

"He's not coming."

"Ewan--"

"We've been waiting near an hour now. Fuck!" Ewan turns around, paces the short length of the alley, doesn't even try to hide his disappointment. He looks at Jonny and his eyes glaze a bit. Jonny takes a step backward and finds himself up against the wall, shirt catching on the rough bricks behind him.

"And what are you so afraid of?" Ewan asks. He closes the distance between them, puts his hands to either side of Jonny's shoulders. "He's not coming, and I know how much you want it. You want everything, don't you?" Ewan is still an arm's length away, but his face is close enough that one small move forward would put lips on lips. And Ewan would slam Jonny back against the wall so hard that Jon would see stars. Slam him into the wall like _he_ would, if he were here. If he caught them together like this, the wall would be just the start of it.

Jonny shrinks back and that fucking brick wall cuts off his attempt at an escape. Ewan laughs. "I know you. You have no secrets here. You want to fuck me, suck me off, fuck me with your tongue. Don't you?"

 _Don't answer, don't encourage him. You're in such deep shit if you do._

"You want it to be just the two of us for a while. Don't you? What would you do if it was just the two of us?"

Jonny whimpers, and Ewan has him. He grins, baring teeth.

"Come here."

Ewan grabs Jonny's arms and swings them around, slamming himself back against the wall and pulling Jonny forward, off-balance, so they're holding on to each other, pressed against each other. Ewan grabs Jonny by the back of the neck and kisses him, hard, swallowing Jonny's weak little whimpered protests and reaching between them to tear at the buttons on that horrible leopard-spotted polyester _thing_ that's passing for a shirt just now. Jonny gives in with a shudder, pulling away and dropping to his knees, pushing the orange and blue shirts out of the way and tugging at Ewan's zipper. Ewan drops his head back against the wall and moans. Jonny's lips part and stretch around Ewan's cock, and Ewan stares, just stares, because he looks so good doing this. He doesn't know whether his sense of touch or his sense of sight is more valuable right this moment. He can't tear his eyes away and knows he'll die if Jonny takes his mouth away, so he watches with furious intensity and grins over clenched, bared teeth, whispering encouragement.

It's all too much, and Ewan is just losing himself, head thrown back, eyes closing -- but no, he wants to watch, needs to see, and he opens his eyes and --

\-- _oh, fuck._

 _He_ is standing on the other side of the alley, watching, and his expression is blank. That's bad. That's very bad. When he's mad, his face twists and everyone knows it. When he's furious, blindingly furious, his expression shows nothing whatsoever. Ewan has been on the receiving end of that fury more than once. The worst part is not knowing what he's going to do, or when, or how. Just having to wonder.

Ewan doesn't have permission to come, but of course he doesn't have permission to do any of this. He looks down at Jonny, then back up at _him_. Ewan reaches down to touch Jonny's cheek, to have him stop. This is bad enough already; coming without permission isn't an option.

Jonny pulls back. "What's wrong?" he asks. Ewan's eyes are back on _him_ , and Jonny knows it without even having to turn around. His eyes go wide with fear, and then he hears footsteps, and his eyes close. He waits, and knows exactly when _he_ has gone to one knee next to him.

"That was quite a picture," he says. "Was it your idea or his?"

Jonny looks up at Ewan, hoping for help. Ewan's expression mirrors Jonny's: wide-eyed, uncertain, wanting very badly not to say the wrong thing. Jonny's eyes flutter closed again.

"Both," Jonny says, not able to lie and say _His_ but not wanting to take all the responsibility by saying _Mine_ , either.

"Then you're both going to have something to make up for, aren't you?"

"Yes, Liam," both boys chorus.

Liam stands, one smooth motion, and holds out a hand to Jonny to get him off his knees. A sharp look at Ewan has Ewan tucking himself back into his pants so fast he nearly closes the zipper on himself.

"Come on," Liam says, and leads his boys out of the alley.


	3. Desperation

Ewan doesn't even realize that his hands are straining against the cuffs, but he's going to have a thin purple line across his wrists in the morning where the metal bit in and wouldn't give. He also wouldn't know where to put his hands if they were free -- on himself? On Jonny? On Liam? Too many options. It's probably better that he's cuffed to the bed.

Liam and Jonny are kneeling between Ewan's legs. Jonny is on Liam's lap, and Liam is in him, moving in excruciatingly long, slow strokes. Liam's hand is wrapped around Jonny's cock, and there, too, the strokes are long and so slow they're nearly painful. Jonny's face is twisted in half-ecstasy, half-torment, because Liam is _so fucking good_ , and Liam said _don't even think about coming_. Jonny is limp and lying back against Liam's chest, his arms hanging loose at his sides. He doesn't dare strain against Liam; he's too close for that. He bites his lower lip, hard, and lets out a muffled moan.

Ewan arches his back, hearing that, seeing that. _Those fucking lips_ , and he remembers all too well what they felt like on him, and now he's left to watch. He whimpers, but is careful not to beg. Liam didn't say he couldn't speak, but Ewan begging would probably be enough to push Jonny over the edge, and god knows what Liam would do to either of them then.

Liam reaches up to Jonny's mouth and rubs his thumb over his lips. Jonny shudders and opens his mouth, takes in the tip of Liam's thumb, licks and sucks and bites softly. Liam trails his fingers over Jonny's throat, and then brings his fingertips back to Jonny's mouth. One at a time, soft bites, soft kisses, long, slow licks, making love to Liam's fingers, making love to Liam's hand. And those lips, _god_ , those lips. Ewan pulls against the cuffs and moans.

Jonny is clenching his fists now, licking and sucking for all he's worth, his eyes closed, and Ewan is so close his whimpers are turning into sobs.

Liam stops moving, and takes his hands away from Jonny. Jonny whimpers, but knows better than to protest. Liam rests his chin on Jonny's shoulder and looks at Ewan.

"You're so impatient," Liam sighs. He nuzzles Jonny's neck. "And you --you're so eager." He runs a hand down Jonny's chest. "Hands and knees. On him."

Jonny goes to his hands and knees, straddling Ewan, and both boys groan at the contact. Ewan thrusts his hips up against Jonny, and their erections are brushing against each other, making both of them moan and making Jonny drop his head onto Ewan's shoulder.

Liam kneels up behind Jonny and slides back in. Jonny shudders hard, and the movement makes Ewan cry out.

"Don't come until I tell you," Liam says, and starts moving. He's not going to let them come until they're both sobbing and desperate. And neither one of them has any idea what desperation is yet.


	4. An Ounce Of Control

Liam arches hard into Jonny, and Jonny bites his lip and whimpers. The sight makes Ewan moan, and the feeling of Jonny getting pressed against him breaks that moan in half, turning it into a pained, whispered breath. Ewan has to clench his teeth against coming.

Liam's bitten-off growl makes both boys close their eyes. Jonny lets out a soft breath of near-relief when Liam pulls out. He holds still and lets the burning need to climax ebb as much as he can.

Liam climbs off the bed, grimacing as he removes the condom. He looks at his boys, tangled together, and smiles.

"God, you look good like that," he murmurs.

Jonny rests his forehead against Ewan's. Both of them are trying hard to catch their breath.

"Jonny? Climb down the bed and get his cock in your mouth."

Ewan bites his lower lip hard and struggles not to moan. Jonny all but scrambles down the bed, and picks up where he left off in the alley -- desperate, needy, forceful hard sucking, using one hand to hold Ewan steady and the other to --

"Did I tell you to use your hands?"

Jonny takes his hands away and changes the angle of his mouth slightly, being careful with his teeth. The slippery-velvet slide of tongue and lips has Ewan breathing so hard he's nearly coming off the bed, and the cuffs are biting into his wrists.

The bed shifts under Ewan, and he looks up, but sees nothing. He looks back at Jonny, and his fucking hot mouth on -- oh, fuck...

Jonny lets out a strangled moan. Ewan can't help thrusting up, and letting out a strangled cry of his own. There's a laugh somewhere down the bed, a very muffled laugh, the kind of sound one hears when the person doing the laughing also has his tongue buried in someone's ass. Ewan bends his head up as far as he can, but all he can see is Jonny, whose eyes are closed now and whose lips are tightening around Ewan's cock.

"Liam...?" Ewan whimpers.

Another strangled scream from Jonny, and then Jonny jerks, hard, several times, his mouth tightening almost painfully, teeth scraping, making Ewan wince until he realizes what's happening, and then he has to clench his teeth hard against coming, and it's not going to be enough, he's too close, and _no no no --_

He pants, then clenches his teeth again, getting it under control, just barely. Jonny has gone nearly limp; Ewan looks up and sees Liam coming to his knees behind Jonny. Liam looks entirely too pleased with himself. He trails a hand up Jonny's back, and Jonny squirms into the touch.

"Don't have an ounce of control, do you?" Liam smiles. That smile makes Ewan's eyes widen, makes him wince. Liam licks a long path from Jonny's ass to the back of his neck, and Jonny makes quiet sobbing noises, muffled by Ewan's cock. The sound of it, the feel of it -- _fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

Liam looks from one nervous boy to the other. He smiles again. "Bring him off," he tells Jonny. He looks up at Ewan. "You can come now."

Ewan's head falls back and he nearly sobs in relief. It only takes the words, just the words, and he's already coming, letting Jonny drink it in, and _oh fuck that feels so good..._

Limp, after, he barely feels it when Liam unlocks the cuffs and helps him lower his arms carefully to the bed. But he does feel it when Jonny moves his mouth, and he's left alone, with the cool air of the hotel room breezing over his skin.

He looks up. Jonny is kneeling at the foot of the bed, and Liam's arms are crossed over his chest.

"Oh, my boy. What am I going to do with you?"


	5. Jonny's Mouth

It's a beautiful mouth. You'd have to be blind not to notice.

Right now, that mouth is over there on Liam. And Christ, it looks good, sucking on Liam's cock as if there's nothing else in the world. Jonny's mouth on Liam's cock. _Fuck._

Jonny's hands are bound in front of him, and fuck, that's hot, too. It means that while he's working Liam, he can't drop one hand to his own cock and get himself off. All his energy is going into that blowjob, and damn if I'm not jealous, even though I went first and I'm going next.


End file.
